


Dead Sunlight

by SentimentalViolin



Category: The Walking Dead (Comics), The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Explicit Language, F/M, Gen, Negan (Walking Dead) Swears, Negan Being Negan (Walking Dead), Not Romance, Rated M Because Negan, Spoilers for TWD and Here's Negan, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-29
Updated: 2019-06-29
Packaged: 2020-05-29 14:42:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19402426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SentimentalViolin/pseuds/SentimentalViolin
Summary: This is simply a story about how two people became friends. This is not a love story.Friendships forged during the zombie apocalypse are either strong or weak.





	Dead Sunlight

**Author's Note:**

> The POV switches between the two main characters often.  
> And I should note that I couldn't decide whether I wanted the story to take place in the TV show or the comic so it's a bit of both?

“ _Fuck_ ,” the man exhaled as he swung his weapon into one of the many undead surrounding him. A quick glance at his current situation would be enough for anyone to know how it was going to go down if he didn’t escape the small herd.

Kicking away another body, he turned around and almost smiled in relief. A trailer. A safe place, for now. It wasn’t one of those cheap trailers you’d see in those now run-down trailer parks either, this was a nice one firmly planted in the ground. He dashed over; taking out a few undead if they got in his way.

He stumbled inside the trailer and shut the door behind him quickly, latching the door locked. “Fuck. Fucking fuck. I fucking hate this,” he said, slightly out of breath. “This is the worst type of shit.”

But he was glad that he was safe for a moment. Although extremely muffled, he could still hear the disgusting moans and groans of the undead. And right when he was about to turn around – he heard it.

It was faint. Very faint. But it was there. A _movement_. Someone, or something, was in the trailer with him. It was too dark to see inside well; the sunlight just barely creeping its way through the windows on the other side of the room.

Gripping the handle of his weapon, he turned around. He expected to see a gun in his face or at least another undead fuck. But no. Just a dim room. His eyes hadn’t adjusted to the dark yet, so he couldn’t tell right away. But in a few seconds, he saw it. The slightly darker-than-the-rest-of-the-dark silhouette of a human-shaped body.

They must have seen him too for they moved, and fast. He slowly walked forward and felt someone shove him to the right. They were alive – a dead person would have made much more noise.

He threw a punch. It missed. His weapon was kicked from his hand and he felt a hand, a small hand, push against his chest to try to knock him off balance. He responded by throwing both hands out forward, hard. He hit something soft. Clothes. A thud just in front of him told him he had knocked them to the ground, but they must have quickly gotten up because a hand was grabbing his arm trying to overpower him. He let out a short laugh, more out of habit than anything.

The two wrestled slightly, the man was impressed they hadn’t given up. But ultimately, he won. They both went down, the man landing on the other person. He secured their hands and glanced to the left to see his weapon’s outline in the dim lighting. Finally, he looked down at them. Their face had landed in the direct sunlight pouring in from a space between the curtains on the window.

“Well, shit. I had no idea,” he said to the woman currently not struggling against him. She looked young – early 20s. Definitely not more than 25. He was surprised she had held her own against him for as long as she did. “This is not a face I expected to see.”

She blinked. Her face was neutral. If she was scared, she didn’t show it.

“Hello. What’s your name?” she asked in a natural tone. Not a sign of fear or anything other than curiosity, perhaps.

“There’s a fucking grown-ass man on top of you who you were just fighting and the first thing you think to do is to fucking _greet_ him and ask for his name?” He was smiling out of disbelief. He had never come across anyone who would respond like that. “Shit, you’ve got more balls than the men I work with. Let me get the fuck off you.” And he did. He stood up, making sure to grab his weapon as he did so. He watched her stand up without a struggle. The light was now on her back, making it so he couldn’t see her face.

“You asked who I was. My name is _Negan_. And this here-“ he swung his baseball bat and propped it on his shoulder. “-is Lucille. She’s a very special lady. There’s no reason for the two of you to _properly_ meet yet. That will fucking change if circumstances permit.”

“Hello Negan,” she greeted again. “I’m Sunny.”

“Let me tell you, _Sunny_ , that I am a very busy, very _fucking dangerous_ man. I don’t have to be. In fact, I don’t _want_ to be. I’d like to be a fucking generous man all the fucking time but sometimes I fucking can’t. So, I fuck them up – the shits that cause trouble. And I don’t mean the fucking dead fucks out there. I mean _people_. I bash their fucking heads in until they look like a shit-and-brains mash. “

He thought she would show fear then. Some little thing in her body language would give it away. Arms held close to her chest or tugging at her hair maybe. But no. She was so fucking unpredictable.

“What is your point?” she asked in her same even tone. “Everyone out here has had to kill somebody else for one reason for another.”

He felt it. The raging hot, the absolute fucking boiling sensation of _respect_ well up inside him. She was valuable, he could tell. She wasn’t going to cry if someone shot her friend in the face or stole her last can of tuna. She would move on. And Negan wasn’t stupid. He knew that no action was sometimes the _best fucking action_.

“ _Fuck_ lady. You’re just a ray of sunshine.” Negan wondered for a second if he should actually kill her. She could be dangerous. But his gut told him she would fit in at the Sanctuary like his leather jacket fit him.

“It is in my name,” she said with a shrug. She paused for a moment, and Negan wished he could see her face. Whether or not she was a good liar would be in her expression. “I don’t suppose _you’re_ the reason there’s a herd of walkers out there, hm?”

“Shit. I am,” he admitted. “Not too many of those fuckheads that two people couldn’t handle them, though. And since we just became best friends forfuckingever, I’ll ask. Do you have a weapon?” He watched as she held out a small knife. She had it with her the whole damn time. She could have easily snuck up behind him as he came in the room and stuck it into his neck. But she didn’t. Fuck. “You better be able to fucking fight those fucks because I am not going to save your ass. I have a shitload of people waiting for me, so I have got to get the fuck out of here if you don’t mind helping speed that the fuck along.”

“I’ll help. I want to get out of here, too,” Sunny said with a bit of emotion. The first Negan heard out of her. Excitement. He grinned callously and headed back towards the door. He heard her move to behind him. He hoped she was fucking ready.

“How and why did you end up in that trailer?” Sunny asked Negan as they sat in front of each other – a fire separating them. It was a temporary camp for the night. Sunny had set it up and the fire and had provided their food for the night. It wasn’t much, just fruit preserves. It was the only thing she had on her. She didn’t have more but decided not to tell her new travel partner that. She didn’t even know if she could trust him and she doubted he trusted her.

Negan set aside his empty container and glanced at the night sky as if it had the answers. “Ambushed by that fucking herd on the way back from a little…mission. The boys I was with were fucking pussies and panicked. They left in the truck. Probably thought I was fucking _with_ them, too. Fucks.”

“Those were _your_ men? Are you leader of your group?” she asked and ate another spoonful of her own food.

He looked back down at her and gave her that smile again. She sort of hated it. It was a _If you only knew_ kind of smile. “Why yes I fucking am. I’m surprised you haven’t heard of me. Are you in a group or have you just fucked around by yourself?”

“I’m alone,” she confirmed. “You’re the fourth living person I’ve come across since all this happened. I mostly…just searched for books and food. I used to have a gun, but it ran out of ammo so I keep it in my bag.” She gestured towards the small, dirty brown bag slouched beside her. “Why did I tell you that…? So maybe you wouldn’t be afraid to sleep tonight.”

Negan laughed. If they weren’t in the middle of the woods probably surrounded by the undead, he would have laughed louder. “Are you fucking worried about me, Sunny? After all the shit I told you? Fucking fuck. You’re fucking incredible.”

She didn’t understand, but kept talking. “I’m trusting that you won’t try to kill me too. Your…weapon tells me a lot about you.”

“What, Lucille? What did my Lucille tell you about me? It better not be my dirty little secrets. She knows _all of them_.”

“You like being up close and personal. You don’t have a gun on you so that sort of tells me that too. And since…Lucille is a baseball bat wrapped in barbed wire, I guess you like to see the violence.” As she spoke, she gathered his and her empty container and put them back into her bag. They were tough plastic. Very useful these days.

“You’ve got me figured out, Sunny. But you know what really fucking gets me? The fact that you just said all that without the slightest fucking emotion. You don’t fucking care, do you?” He stood up, Lucille swinging slightly at his side. “I have to go lie the fuck down before I try to get up close and fucking personal with you.” He started to walk back towards where Sunny had laid out the stuff she carries around in her bag that passes for bedding. “Fuck. I miss my bed.”

Sunny put out the fire and realized she had to stay awake in case walkers showed up. Time passed without her really noticing. A few hours later, Negan actually woke up and told her to “get some fucking sleep.” She made a mental note to ask him why he swears so often.


End file.
